


Shopping Spree

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriwena [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Sam, Gabriel, and Rowena take on the task of doing the weekly grocery shopping for the many inhabitants of the Bunker. Is this chore a little too much for their relationship to handle?





	Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge, August 2018, for the prompt "I’m sorry, you’ve got what in the bag?”

Sam eased the Impala into the parking space and killed the engine. It was a Thursday, mid afternoon, and few people were at the supermarket. He opened the door and got out. It was hot, much hotter than it had been when they left the bunker. Sam peeled off his flannel and tossed it on the seat. His dark blue t-shirt was already starting to stick to his sweaty skin, and he finger-combed his hair back from his face. 

On the other side of the car, Gabriel had scrambled from the backseat the moment Sam had brought the car to a stop, and was now holding open the passenger door. He looked perfectly acclimated to the heat in spite of his leather jacket. Not even a drop of sweat. Then again, since his grace had recovered fully, he hadn’t been prone to sweating, or needing sleep, or any other pesky human difficulties. Sam met his eyes across the roof of the car, those beautiful honey brown eyes. Sam loved him all the same whether he was nearly human or fully an archangel. 

Gabriel extended his hand toward the car and Rowena placed one perfectly manicured hand there as she gracefully stepped out. She looked for all the world like she was stepping onto a fashion runway, Sam thought. She was wearing some sort of flowy floral-printed pantsuit thing that buttoned up the front and tied at the waist with a wide fabric belt. It looked cool and summery and chic. Her feet were clad in silvery sandals with a bit of height to the heel, though she was still a foot or so shorter than Sam, and even looked petite and dainty next to Gabriel. Her red curls were arranged in a pile on top of her head with a little headband tied around and knotted at the top. Huge round sunglasses with gold frames completed the look. Sam’s heart fluttered. He loved her too, a love that was growing every day. 

“Thank ye, sweetie,” she said, giving Gabriel’s hand a squeeze before stepping forward to tuck her hand into Sam’s elbow. “Shall we get a trolley, loves?” 

“Ooh yes, they have the ones with the race cars!” Gabriel exclaimed, ducking into the cart corral. 

“Gabe, no,” Sam said. “You can’t- you can’t ride the race car- God, what has my life come to that I even have to utter that phrase?” He shook his head and fought back the urge to smile. If he smiled at the mental picture of Gabriel sitting in the plastic race car, it’d be all over for him, and he’d be stuck pushing his boyfriend through the store in a kiddie cart. 

“Jack got to ride the race car last week!” Gabriel replied indignantly. He glanced to Rowena. She shook her head at him. He sighed and pulled out a large, ordinary shopping cart. 

“Jack is a kid, and that was Dean’s fault anyway,” Sam said. 

“I’m a kid at heart!” Gabriel gave one last longing look at the cart. 

“I’ve noticed.” Sam smiled, just a tiny smile. “Come on, let’s just get to shopping. This list is enormous.” He handed the sheet of notebook paper to Rowena and pushed the cart into the store entryway. There was a blast of air conditioning as they stepped in that made Sam almost regret leaving his flannel in the car. 

“Where do we start?” Gabriel asked, gazing around at the enormous supermarket. 

“We start with getting me an iced chai latte, that’s what,” said Rowena, spotting the coffeeshop kiosk to the side. “Isn’t this heavenly, right in the store?” She strolled toward the counter with a brilliant smile. “Want anything, boys?” 

“Ooh, I need a caramel mocha frappe,” said Gabriel eagerly. “Sammich?” 

“Fine, I’ll have an espresso. But I’m going to go start the shopping. I’ll be in canned goods, I guess.” 

Ten minutes later, they found him near the spaghetti sauce. Gabriel handed Sam the paper cup. “I gotcha a triple, babe.” 

“Thanks,” Sam said, caressing his fingers as he took the cup from him. “Hey, so what kind do you think? Marinara? Garlic and basil? Garden vegetable?” 

“Why don’t we just get one of everything?” Rowena suggested. Her eyes drifted around the shelves, and she seized a jar of bruschetta topping and put it in the cart. 

“That’s not on the list,” Sam said. 

“Gie me a pencil, darling, and I’ll write it down if it makes you feel better. And some of the wee toasts to go with it as well.” She patted Sam’s bottom and loaded more things into the cart. 

“We may as well get a lot of stuff so we don’t have to come do this again. And there’s, like, a million of us now,” Gabriel said, loading jars of spaghetti sauce into the cart. “This is basically enough for one dinner.” 

“Okay, but… but we sat down and made a specific list with everyone so we’d know exactly what we were doing here, and…” Sam trailed off as Rowena made a squealing noise and hurried toward another part of the shelf. “...there was no way this was ever going to go like this, was there?” He took a long sip of his drink. Rowena was loading her arms full of imported Italian cookies. 

“Ach, come help me then, you two! Wheel that trolley over here, Moose!” Sam pushed the cart toward her as Gabriel hurried to take a few packages from her arms. 

They circled the center aisles of the store several times. Gabriel was sent to fetch a second cart and they navigated the laundry soap, cleaning products, and toothpaste, which went much smoother with less impulse grabs. Sam had finished the entire cup of espresso by the time they got to the dairy cases. 

“Oh, I adore a good cheese!” Rowena sighed. “How about those wee round ones that you peel the wax off.” 

“The list says 2 pounds of cheddar, 2 pounds of sliced American, and 3 pounds of mozzarella. That’s plenty of cheese for all the meals Dean has planned.” 

“Boooorrrring,” Rowena declared. “Don’t you like a nice brie? Havarti? Smoked gouda? Some fruit toppings, some good crackers, grapes hand-peeled for you by a sexy archangel...” 

“I really can’t eat cheese, so it doesn’t even matter,” Sam sighed. “I mean, I guess if you want to…” Sam trailed off as Gabriel stepped closer to him. The archangel was scrutinizing him with his head tilted in concentration. “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

“Just your usual gorgeousness,” Gabriel said. He reached up and touched two fingers to Sam’s temple. Sam yelped at the sudden burst of angelic grace flowing through him. 

“What did you do?” Sam demanded, stumbling backwards a step. Gabriel shot out an arm to steady him. And probably a wing, as Sam felt a caress of feathers across his back, gently supporting him until he regained his footing. 

“Fixed your lactose intolerance problem. No more sick tummy from dairy overindulgences, babe. You’re welcome.” Gabriel squeezed and patted his upper arm, then turned back toward the cheese case. 

“Gabriel, you can’t just whammy me in the middle of the grocery store!” Sam hissed angrily. “You didn’t even ask!” 

“It’s just a simple enzyme production. That wasn’t even difficult. You should see the ulcer I patched up in there last week. Eeeugh.” 

Sam clutched his stomach in alarm. Now that he thought about it, he had been having stomach aches off and on for years, and he hadn’t had any in a few days. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Honey, look. I appreciate the healing, but… can you please ask me next time, if I’m not actively dying. This is the kind of thing that I want to know about. And agree to. And… and there’s a time and a place.” He glanced around pointedly. Several of the other shoppers were casting glances at them as they pushed their carts by. 

“Pfft, them? They didn’t see or hear anything ‘weird.’ They’re just homophobic.” 

Sam blinked. “Fine, whatever. Just..” 

“No, but…” Gabriel sighed deeply. “You’re right, Sam. I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t think of it like that.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. Forgiven. Moving on.” Sam said softly. He tilted Gabriel’s chin up and kissed him, a gentle, chaste press of lips. He couldn’t help but snicker when one of the nosy old ladies nearby gasped audibly. 

“If you two are quite sorted out,” Rowena said, “I’m off to the sweeties aisle and I’m sure feather-brain doesn’t want to miss this.” She was pushing a shopping cart, holding considerably more cheese than it had been a few minutes ago. 

Gabriel and Sam trailed after her. “Well we’ve got a free pass here. Dean just wrote ‘candy’ on the list.” 

“Aww, how thoughtful of him,” Gabriel said. 

Sam had expected the archangel to start haphazardly grabbing things from the shelf, but he walked slowly up and down the aisles, studying the candy and occasionally picking out something. Rowena added sugar free gum and chocolate covered pretzels to the collection. Sam sheepishly placed a package of Twizzlers to the cart. Gabriel grabbed one last thing, a bag of mini Snickers and looked around. “Okay kids, I think we’re done in here. Shall we vamoose?” 

Gabriel steered one of the carts toward the registers, and Sam brought the other. Rowena skittered off in the opposite direction. “Och, I just need to grab one more thing. You boys go on ahead and I’ll catch up,” she called airily. 

They had nearly emptied one cart before she returned. “You’re doing so well,” she said happily, watching as Sam unloaded the cart and Gabriel bagged the things at the end of the belt. 

Going through the process of checking out and bagging all the items in the carts was tedious, but Sam had been insistent on no magic. Gabriel and Rowena exchanged longsuffering looks, but they kept to the agreement. “We shop here on a regular basis. We need to seem pretty normal to these people. And I don’t care how careful you are, at some point, stuff gets noticed,” he had explained on the drive over. 

They were down to the last items when Sam noticed the bag in the seat portion of the cart. It was a bakery bag, filled to capacity and just barely held closed with a twist tie. Sam frowned. Was that the “just one more thing” Rowena had run back for? “What’s this?” he asked, turning to his loves. 

“Oh, just some goodies. It’s fine,” Rowena said, waving her hand. “Just put it on the belt, love.” 

“Well, what is it, Ro? The cashier kind of needs to know,” Sam said, placing the overstuffed bag down. It was kind of sticky and it felt like it weighed a ton. 

“Just a wee bit of baklava,” she said. “No biggie.” She flashed a smile at the cashier as she put the bag on the scale. 

“I’m sorry, you’ve got what in the bag?” Sam said, his voice raising slightly. “A ‘wee bit?’ _Wee bit?_ Rowena, look at the freaking scale! It’s three and a half pounds! Of one of the most expensive items from the dessert cases! Twelve bucks a pound!” 

“Samuel, love, you’re making a scene,” she said, in a very cheerful and calm voice with just a hint of danger. Gabriel looked anxiously between the two of them. The cashier paused, uncertain whether to continue ringing up the purchases. 

“Fine. Fine, it’s all fine,” Sam mumbled. He waved to the cashier to keep going, and in stony-faced silence he completed the transaction and wheeled the cart out to the car. 

Sam loaded groceries into the trunk, while Gabriel and Rowena put the rest into the backseat. Rowena sat in the back, nestled up against the cans of beans and the paper towels. Gabriel kissed her hand before shutting the door securely and getting into the front seat. 

No one spoke for the first few miles of the drive. Finally, Sam took a deep breath. “Look, I don’t want to fight. Maybe we just shouldn’t do this grocery shopping thing together again.” 

Rowena shrugged. “If that’s what you want, Samuel. Truce, then?” 

“Yes, of course. Truce.” Sam glanced in the rearview mirror, their eyes meeting. “It was kind of fun for a while, though.” 

Rowena twitched her lips in a half smile. “It was, wasn’t it?” She leaned forward against the seat back and twisted her fingers in a lock of Gabriel’s hair. “I suppose Feather-brain and I are going to have to plan a trip of our own so I can push him in the wee trolley.” 

Sam smiled. “Sounds good. I can’t wait to hear the stories afterward.” He reached over to pat her hand. Gabriel laid his hand over theirs, and they stayed that way for the rest of the drive, enjoying the warm, reassuring caress of fingers and palms. 


End file.
